hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Annual Total Drama: Hunger Games
This is the second episode of the main Total Drama: Hunger Games, which is hosted by User:Glenn31 and run by User:Amazing Hijotee. In this episode, twelve contestants all compete for a fight to the death, for which the last one standing wins a grand prize and is crowned "victor" of the show. Intro / Reaping 12:21 Amazing Hijotee PLEASE DO NOT TALK A SPECIAL EPISODE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN * ' : Welcome to the 2nd Annual Hunger Games! * ' : I'm here to reap our tributes for this year * ' : Instead of 10, we have 12 tributes * ' : And Scott and Zoey get to participate this year too! * ' : So, without further ado, ladies first! * ' : * ' :* * ' : * ' : * ' : * ' : * ' : Congratulations ladies! * ' : So that's * * * the Ho* and * ' : Now for the gentlemen! * ' : * ' : * ' : * ' : including* * * and* * ' : * ' : * ' : Congratulations men * ' : So that's * * * * and * ' : Our tributes this year are * * * * * * * * * * and Training Session 12:38 Glenn31 * ' : Welcome to the Capitol * ' : It's time to begin training * ' : So chop chop! Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 12:38 Glenn31 TALK 12:38 TrueCobalion * : *uses a bow and splits the target* And thats how Dakotazoid learned archery. * : Nice strike Dakota 12:39 Lettucecow * where to we train? 12:39 Glenn31 * : *climbing ceiling* 12:39 TrueCobalion * : Thanks Trent :.png|25px]] 12:39 Glenn31 * : On the train :P 12:39 Amazing Hijotee * : "Whooo! I am in it to win it! AGAIN" 12:39 The Villainous Vulture * : *Starts ripping a ton of targets up* 12:39 TrueCobalion * : *stabs Dummy with sword* 12:39 Amazing Hijotee * : "I'm the expert here guys! All of you guys are losers!" 12:39 Lettucecow * Oh shut it 12:39 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *shoots an arrow that pierces 9 dummies* 12:40 Amazing Hijotee * : "You gusy have no idea what you are going through" 12:40 Lettucecow * *trips into a dummy and knocks it over* Close enough! 12:40 Amazing Hijotee * : "If you want advice, then just ask me" 12:40 TrueCobalion * : *gets knives and throws them at dummies* 12:41 TrueCobalion * : *hits the dummy's shin* 12:41 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *tackles dummy* 12:41 Lettucecow * *punches dummy* 12:41 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *shoots multiple dummies* 12:41 TrueCobalion * : *whacks the head of a dummy off with mace* 12:42 The Villainous Vulture * : *Boxing on a punching bag* 12:42 Lettucecow * *punches dummy* 12:42 Glenn31 * : *practicing camoflauge* 12:43 Lettucecow * *trips into a weight closet and all the weights fall on him* ohhh.....awww.......ow.... 12:43 Glenn31 * : Tyler! *helps Tyler* 12:43 The Villainous Vulture * : *Stabbing a target* 12:43 Amazing Hijotee * This stuff is hard! 12:43 TrueCobalion * : *throws a knife at target* BULLSEYE 12:43 Amazing Hijotee * I'm lazy, I don't wanna train! 12:43 Lettucecow * Mommy I want chicken tonigh....No...I didn't skip school last month.....I LIKE TRAINS... 12:43 Amazing Hijotee * Oh shut it loser! 12:44 TrueCobalion * : Have fun dying first then Heather. 12:44 Amazing Hijotee * *grabs knives* Pre-Challenge 12:44 Glenn31 * ' : Ok My Little Chicken McNigglets, it's time for action! Pun intended 12:44 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *facepalm* 12:44 TrueCobalion * : Action? The games! 12:44 Lettucecow * *snaps out of it* OKay! 12:44 Glenn31 * ' : Everyone to the hovercraft! 12:44 TrueCobalion * : *drops mace on foot by mistake* AHGH! 12:44 Lettucecow * great 12:44 Glenn31 * : *walks to hovercraft* 12:44 The Villainous Vulture * : *Is angry about referances* 12:44 TrueCobalion * : *goes on hovercraft* 12:44 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *gets on* 12:44 TrueCobalion * : *gooes on hovercraft* 12:44 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *gets on* 12:45 The Villainous Vulture * and* : *Get on hovercraft* 12:45 Glenn31 * : *walks to hovercraft* 12:45 Glenn31 HOVERCRAFT ARRIVES AT FILM LOT 12:45 Glenn31 * ' : Ok, welcome to the arena! A FILM LOT! 12:46 Lettucecow * oh...good? * Cool! 12:46 Amazing Hijotee * You expect to film us all? 12:46 The Villainous Vulture * : I HATE MOVIES 12:46 Amazing Hijotee * They are gonna record our deaths! 12:46 Glenn31 * ' : Don't worry, there's a forest for all you tree lovers *points to forest* 12:46 The Villainous Vulture * : Great *Rolls eyes* 12:46 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Phew. 12:46 Lettucecow * good..? 12:46 Glenn31 * ' : Ok, for surviving the last Hunger Games,* and* get a 5 minute immunity! 12:46 Amazing Hijotee * This show is lame 12:47 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Yaay! * : Ii'll kill all you fags. 12:47 Glenn31 * ' : If anybody attacks Scott or Zoey before their immunity is up, they will be disqualified 12:47 Lettucecow * tell us how you really feel scott 12:47 TrueCobalion * : I don't like this... help me Dakota D: Main Challenge 12:47 Glenn31 * ' : Ok, everyone ready? 12:47 Glenn31 * ' : You know the rules * ' : You all have one minute to grab some supplies from the cornucopia and run for the, studios? 12:48 The Villainous Vulture * : I WILL KILL SCOTT AND Zoey WHEN I WANT TO 12:48 TrueCobalion * : Ok :P 12:48 Glenn31 * ' : Your minute starts when I say go 12:48 The Villainous Vulture * : *Gets ready* 12:48 Amazing Hijotee * Run for your life! On the studios :P 12:48 Glenn31 * ' : Go! 12:48 The Villainous Vulture * : *Grabs a box and knife and RUNS LIKE HELL* 12:48 TrueCobalion * : *runs to the studioish cornucopia and snatches a mace* 12:48 Lettucecow * *grabs a sword and hightails it* 12:48 Amazing Hijotee Okay THIS EPISODE HAS COME TO A HALT 12:49 Glenn31 * ' : Run run run! 12:49 *'We're sorry, but several lines were lost at this point, we will now resume during the next recorded session...' 12:54 Glenn31 * ' : MINUTE'S UP! GET KILLING! 12:55 The Villainous Vulture * : *Runs into the woods* 12:55 Glenn31 * ' : Scott and Zoey are immune for 5 minutes! 12:55 TrueCobalion * : *grabs knives* 12:55 Lettucecow * *gets a shotgun and runs into the forest* 12:55 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *fires a whole quiver of arrows at tyler* 12:55 TrueCobalion * : *throws one on Cody 2's arm* 12:55 Glenn31 * : *throws arrows at Tyler* Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 12:55 Lettucecow * *dives* 12:55 Glenn31 cannon fires twice 12:55 The Villainous Vulture * : *Pulls Tyler out of the way* 12:55 Lettucecow * *hits a tree and dies* 12:55 Glenn31 * : *le runs* 12:55 Lettucecow :P 12:55 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *grabs a new quiver and shoots arrows at evil cody* 12:55 The Villainous Vulture * : Unfortunate *Keeps running* 12:55 Glenn31 * ' : 4 minutes 12:55 TrueCobalion * : *throws a mace at Cody 2* 12:56 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *sneaks up and tackles antonio* 12:56 Glenn31 * : *le dies* 12:56 The Villainous Vulture * : *Side steps out of the way* 12:56 TrueCobalion * : *grabs a shotgun* 12:56 Glenn31 * : *climbs prop tree* 12:56 The Villainous Vulture * : Ciao Scott 12:56 BoysCanLikeItToo * : AAGH! *throws mace at antonio* 12:56 TrueCobalion * : *climbs up tree* 12:56 The Villainous Vulture * : *Ctaches* Catches* 12:56 Glenn31 * : *drops studio light on Dakota* 12:56 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *shoots arrows at antonio while he is occupied* 12:56 The Villainous Vulture * : *Ducks* 12:56 TrueCobalion * : *arm breaks off* AH! 12:56 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *shoots more* * : *takes back mace and hits antonio* 12:56 Glenn31 * : Thank you lighting fixtures! 12:56 TrueCobalion * : *running away with one arm* 12:56 The Villainous Vulture * : Well, I was going to help you two *Jumps out of the way* * : But if you insist *Runs* 12:57 BoysCanLikeItToo * : I'm sorry, I dont want to do this! *shoots and hits antonio in the arm* 12:57 The Villainous Vulture * : Pathetic *Keeps running* 12:57 Glenn31 * ' : DAKOTA HAS ONLY ONE ARM! SHE'S VULNERABLE! 12:57 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Agh. *shoots dakota* 12:57 TrueCobalion * : X_X 12:57 Glenn31 cannon fires 12:57 The Villainous Vulture * : *Hides* 12:58 TrueCobalion * : *throws knives at someone* 12:58 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *tackles courtney and hits her brutally* 12:58 The Villainous Vulture * : *Sets the tree's on fire and runs* 12:58 TrueCobalion * : *makes a sandwich out of bread, and cheese and eats it* 12:58 Glenn31 * : AAAAAGH! *kicks Scott's sausage* 12:58 The Villainous Vulture * : *Throws Scott at a wall* 12:58 Amazing Hijotee * Fuck this shit I quit! 12:58 Glenn31 * : *spills nightlock juice on Trent's sandwich* Oops 12:59 Amazing Hijotee * *kills herself* 12:59 Glenn31 * ' : *snipes Jo* 12:59 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *shoots a whole quiver of arrows at courtney* 12:59 Glenn31 * ' : Antonio is disqualified! 12:59 Glenn31 * ' : *snipes Antonio* 12:59 TrueCobalion * : Courtney! *throws a knife at courtney* 1:00 BoysCanLikeItToo * : DAMN! *climbs a tree* 1:00 Glenn31 * : X_X 1:00 The Villainous Vulture Throwing someone is definately not an attack but fine 1:00 Glenn31 DO NOT TALK Hour 1 The Fallen are: * * * * 1:01 BoysCanLikeItToo * BoysCanLikeItToo adds antonio to the list * BoysCanLikeItToo also adds jo to the list 1:01 The Villainous Vulture Whatever Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 1:01 The Villainous Vulture I have shit to do anyway 1:01 Amazing Hijotee Okay brb in like 30 mins 1:01 Glenn31 and * * 1:01 Amazing Hijotee Play * for me if you die 1:01 Glenn31 LEAVE YOUR ACCUNT Leave your account That look like Leave, you're a cunt 1:02 Lettucecow leave your a cunt? ohhh account lol 1:02 BoysCanLikeItToo .leave your a cunt 1:02 Glenn31 * ' : Time to set up camp in the cardboard forest! * ' : Go on1 ( TALK 1:03 TrueCobalion * : *raids her nightlock juice* 1:03 Glenn31 * ' : Guess what? * ' : We're gonna have a feast! 1:03 TrueCobalion * : *gets out red berries* This will be useful* * : *dips nightlock on all the red berries* 1:04 Glenn31 * ' : EVERYONE IS TO ATTEND THE FEAST AT THE CORNUCOPIA OR BE PURGED 1:04 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *jumps from the sky and onto the cornicopia* I remember this, I set up camp in a cliff above. 1:04 TrueCobalion * : *runs to the cornucopia* Made it... 1:04 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *runs to conicopia* 1:04 Lettucecow * *climbs down from a tree and sneaks to the cornicopia* 1:04 Glenn31 * ' : Wow, people are listening 1:05 TrueCobalion * : *puts down nightlock dipped berries at the backpacks* * : *takes backpack and runs* 1:05 Glenn31 * ' : There should be 7 of you (who's still in.png|25px]] 1:05 Lettucecow * *grabs backpack and hightails it* 1:05 BoysCanLikeItToo heathur 1:06 Glenn31 * ' : Release the Stacis 1:06 TrueCobalion * : RUN!!! * : *runs* 1:06 Glenn31 EVERYONE IS IN DANGER 1:06 Lettucecow * FUCK THIS! *runs into the staci's and kills herself* 1:06 TrueCobalion * : *Climbs up tree* 1:06 Lettucecow :P 1:06 Glenn31 * army: yah yah yah yah yah! *runs into forest* 1:06 Lettucecow * *jumps through the trees* * *hides the shadows* 1:06 Glenn31 (If Mike dies, he can still live using his other personalities.png|25px]] 1:06 Lettucecow nice to know 1:07 Glenn31 6 lives 1:07 TrueCobalion * : *converts some of the juice to darts* 1:07 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *grabs body armor and golden bow and arrow an hides on top of the conicopia* 1:07 Lettucecow :.png|25px]] 1:07 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *hides in an underwater cave* 1:07 Glenn31 A LOUD HELICOPTER CAN BE HEARD ABOVE THE ARENA * ' : *loading Sniper rifle* 1:07 BoysCanLikeItToo * : What the? 1:07 Glenn31 * ' : *aims sniper at Zoey* 1:08 Lettucecow * *hides in the shadows making it so he blends in with the darkness* 1:08 BoysCanLikeItToo * : WHAT? AYYEE! *jumps in the water* 1:08 Lettucecow * thank you trees.. 1:08 Glenn31 * ' : *snipes Zoey but misses* 1:08 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *swims into the cave with scott* 1:08 Glenn31 * ' : *sees Mike* * ' : *snipes Mike* 1:08 Lettucecow * *jumps through the tress* 1:08 TrueCobalion * : *shoots darts at Staci* 1:09 Lettucecow * Stupid snipers! *keeps jumping* 1:09 Glenn31 * ' : *gets into silent hovercraft as helicopter flies away* OK, SNIPING IS OVER! 1:09 TrueCobalion * : Die staci army die! 1:09 Lettucecow * *thinking to himself* Hell yeah.. 1:09 Glenn31 * ' : *snipes Trent*# cannon fires 1:10 TrueCobalion Darn it I'm dead 1:10 Glenn31 * ' : Ok, now it's really over 1:10 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *swims back up and shoots a flaming arrow at chris* * : *jumps back in the water* 1:10 Glenn31 * ' : GAAAH! I CAN DISQUALIFY YOU FOR THAT! 1:11 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Ooh, please nonono * : I was already disqualified once 1:11 Glenn31 * ' ; But I won't 1:11 BoysCanLikeItToo * : :V 1:11 Glenn31 * ' : *flies back to control room* * : *swims up to Zoey* 1:12 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *fires arrows at fang* * : *tackles fang* 1:12 Glenn31 SUNRISE 1:12 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Scott NO! *shoots more arrows at fang* 1:12 Glenn31 The Fallen are: * * 1:12 Lettucecow * dang I might be seen now.. *jumps through the tres rapidly so its difficult to see him* 1:13 Glenn31 * : *lights fire but it starts spreading* Uh oh.... * ' : FIIIIIIRE! 1:13 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *swims back up* Oh. Hell. 1:13 Lettucecow * Oh crap, dang staci's *jumps off te trees and runs out of the forest* 1:14 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *still in cave* 1:14 Glenn31 * ' : *flies over arena spilling gas out of helicopter* 1:14 Lettucecow * *fins an underground passageway* * *jumps in* * *blocks the hole* 1:14 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *swims back under into cave* Asshole.. 1:14 Glenn31 (who's left?.png|25px]] 1:15 Lettucecow * 1:15 BoysCanLikeItToo * * 1:15 Glenn31 Vulture? Who is Vulture? 1:16 Lettucecow um.. i think anotiono BoysCanLikeItToo has left the chat. 1:16 Glenn31 he died 1:16 Lettucecow yeah so its the final 3 i think BoysCanLikeItToo has joined the chat. Finale 1:17 Glenn31 * ' : Final 3 are * * * * ' : But, since Scott already won... *presses button and Scott explodes* :P 1:18 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *gets knocked back by the blast* AGGHH! 1:18 Glenn31 * ' : MIKE AND Zoey ARE THE FINAL 2! 1:18 BoysCanLikeItToo Wow, thats ironic 1:18 Lettucecow * *is sitting comfertable in his cave shining his sword* 1:18 Glenn31 NO MORE FIRING OF WEAPONS 1:18 Lettucecow yes, it is good thing i have a melee weapon :P 1:18 Glenn31 SPONSORS FLOAT DOWN INTO ARENA 1:19 Lettucecow * Hmm whats this..? 1:19 Glenn31 THEY ONLY HAVE HEALTH PACKS 1:19 Lettucecow * *opens* 1:19 Glenn31 * ' : Inside are First Aid Kits 1:19 Lettucecow * A health pack? Oh come on! I'm not injured at all! * oh well, better safe then sorry 1:19 Glenn31 Mike health pack disappears and apppears in Zoey's box 1:20 Lettucecow * ...i hate chris.. 1:20 Glenn31 * ' : Zoey? 1:20 Lettucecow * Time to lay low for a while BoysCanLikeItToo has left the chat. BoysCanLikeItToo has joined the chat. 1:21 BoysCanLikeItToo ugh fuck you connection * : *uses packs* 1:22 Lettucecow * *sits in his cave and sharpens his sword* 1:22 Glenn31 I'll be a minute, so no firing until the final showdown, ok? 1:22 Lettucecow yup 1:22 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *picks up scotts mace* Damnit, this is heavy. okai The Villainous Vulture has left the chat. 1:25 Lettucecow * *whistling in his cave* The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 1:25 Glenn31 * ' : ATTENTION POTENTIAL DEATH VICTIMS, GET TO THE CORNUCOPIA! * ' : NOW! 1:26 Lettucecow * Great.. *blends into the shadows and sneaks toward the cornicopia* 1:26 Glenn31 * ' : Welcome, finalists! * ' : Zoey, you might recognise this tiny arena! 1:26 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Ugh. 1:26 Glenn31 * ' : Hand over ALL of your weapons please, both of you 1:26 Lettucecow * what? * aw, I didn't even get to use mine *hands it over* 1:27 Glenn31 * ' : Weapons. Now! 1:27 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *gives weapons8 1:27 Glenn31 * ' : Mike, for being you, you get a mace! 1:27 Lettucecow * nice! * I...think? 1:27 Glenn31 * ' : And Zoey, congratulations! You get.... * ' : Your fists! 1:28 Lettucecow * oh, bye Zoey 1:28 BoysCanLikeItToo * : ..thats ass, im basically a victor. 1:28 Glenn31 * ' : Ugh, fine! You get a shotgun with.... *counts bullets* ONE bullet! 1:28 BoysCanLikeItToo * : At least you counted this time. *snatches shotgun* 1:28 Glenn31 * ' : And Mike's six lives will no longer save him, he dies once and that's it! * ' : Ready? 1:29 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *Aims for mikes head* Ready. 1:30 Glenn31 * ' : Final 2? Hello? 1:30 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *has a face of fear* 1:30 Glenn31 * ' : Mikey? 1:30 Lettucecow * ready 1:30 Glenn31 * ' : 1...2....3 KILL! 1:30 Lettucecow * Oh yeah? *leaps into the shadows and starts running around rapidly* 1:30 BoysCanLikeItToo * : What the? 1:30 Lettucecow * try to catch me now.. 1:31 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Aghh, this is unfair! 1:31 Glenn31 * ' : Zoey has one bullet, if she misses, she's fucked 1:31 Lettucecow * How do think I suvived without a scratch, master stealth 1:31 Glenn31 * ' : *presses button and Mike freezes in place* 1:31 Lettucecow * dod dman it 1:31 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *looks around in the shadows* Oooh 1:31 Lettucecow * Really? 1:31 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *aims* There you are. *shoots* 1:31 Glenn31 * ' : Mike can dodge 1:31 Lettucecow * *his mace blocks it* * * 1:31 Glenn31 * ' : *takes the gun* 1:31 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Ugh! *chokes mike* 1:31 Lettucecow * Can i move now? 1:32 Glenn31 * ' : Yes! 1:32 Lettucecow * *slams Zoey with the mace and leaps into the shadows* 1:32 Glenn31 * ' : *takes Zoey's gun* Zoey is now defenseless* 1:32 BoysCanLikeItToo * : AGGHH! 1:32 Lettucecow * I feel like a ninja :D 1:32 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *goes commando* ....WHERE THE BLODDY FUCK ARE YOU? 1:32 Lettucecow * find out...but it'll be too late... *running around in the shadows* 1:32 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *runs towards rustling and tackles* 1:32 Glenn31 * ' : This is rich! 1:32 Lettucecow * *jumps* * *slams down with his mace* 1:33 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *rolls ou the way* * : *kicks mike in the face8 1:33 Glenn31 * ' : Come on, speed it up losers! 1:33 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *tackles and puts him in a headlock* 1:33 Lettucecow * Ow! *blends back in and runs* 1:33 BoysCanLikeItToo * : AAGHH! 1:33 Lettucecow * *throws a sharp stick on the ground at Zoeys eye from the shadows* 1:33 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *follows rustling* * : AAGHHHH! *falls down* 1:34 Glenn31 * ' : *presses button and arena gets much brighter and shadows vanish* 1:34 Lettucecow * Cool (mike(.png|25px]] did what i neede dtoo 1:34 Glenn31 * ' : Zoey? * ' : Is she dead? 1:34 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *gets up slowly* 1:34 Lettucecow * *slams Zoey with the mace in the head* 1:34 Glenn31 * ' : Sadly not 1:34 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *puts a leaf like an eyepatch over eye* * : *sidesteps* 1:34 Glenn31 * ' : seriously! die! 1:34 Lettucecow * *swings again* 1:34 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *punches and kicks* DAMN YOU! * : AGGHH 1:34 Lettucecow * *jumos out of the way* * *slams Zoey in the rib with the mace* 1:35 BoysCanLikeItToo * : AAGHH! *falls down* 1:35 Lettucecow * *jumps back to avoid any hitting* 1:35 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *stops breathing to fake death* 1:35 Lettucecow * *throws the mac into Zoey's skull* 1:35 Glenn31 * ' : *presses button and Zoey gets electricuted* The Villainous Vulture has left the chat. The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 1:35 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Agghhgahgahghgahagahghagasdfswferf 1:35 Glenn31 * ' Zoey is..... * ' : Dead! 1:36 Lettucecow * Just to be sure, *slams mace down on skull* Winner / Ending 1:36 Glenn31 * ' : Mike wins! 1:36 Lettucecow * there we go * :D 1:36 BoysCanLikeItToo well damn 1:36 Glenn31 * ' : *shoots Zoey* Now she's dead for sure 1:36 Lettucecow ninja * So.. I won :D 1:37 Glenn31 * ' : Congratulations Mike! 1:37 Lettucecow * and without a scrath 1:37 Glenn31 * ' : You win The 2nd Annual Hunger Games! 1:37 Lettucecow * *scratch* 1:37 Glenn31 * ' : Guess what your prize is! 1:37 Lettucecow * What? 1:38 Glenn31 * ' : You get to be in the 3rd Annual Hunger Games next year! 1:38 Lettucecow * oh...great.. 1:38 Glenn31 THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 1:38 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *lurking in the shaodows thinking to self* Heheheh.. 1:38